Apple the Bloom
by Mega Sean 45
Summary: Apple the Bloom, a ponified version of the Disney classic: Winnie the Pooh! The episodes include: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore.
1. Chapter 1

This hut could be the hut of any sort of pony, but it just happens to belong to a zebra named Zecora. Like most zebras, Zecora had lots of potions to brew, and many friends to help out and give friendly advise to, and they all live together in a wonderful world beyond Ponyville. But her best friend, was a filly named Apple the Bloom, or Bloom for short. Now Apple Bloom had some very unusual adventures, and they all happened right here in the Everfree Forest.

_Deep in the Everfree Forest_

_Where Zecora the Zebra brews_

_You'll find the enchanted neighborhood_

_Of Zecora's crafting days!_

_A donkey named Cranky is her friend_

_And Twilight, and little Spike_

_There's Pinkie, and Flutters_

_And there's Owlicious_

_But most of all Apple the Bloom!_

_Apple the Bloom, Apple the Bloom_

_Cutie little fruity all stuffed with love_

_She's Apple the Bloom, Apple the Bloom_

_Blanky flanky silly filly!_

_Apple the Bloom (BLOOM), Apple the Bloom (BLOOM)_

_Cutie little fruity all stuffed with love_

_She's Apple the Bloom, Apple the Bloom_

_Blanky flanky silly filly!_

Apple the Bloom lived in this enchanted forest under the name of Macintosh, which means she had the name over the door in big red letters, and she lived under it. Now when Bloom heard her Bloom-coo clock, she knew it was time for something, but she was a pony of very little brain; so when she thought, she thought in the most thoughtful way she could think.

"Haven't thought of anything, have y'all?" Apple Bloom asked herself in the mirror. "No? Neither have I. Think, think, think!" She held her head with her hooves, and tried to think of what it was time for. Her ear twitched, and she thought of the idea. "Oh, yes! Time for my cutie mark exercise! Up, down, up!"

Bloom started stretching up and down, and started singing;"_When ah up down, touch the ground, it puts me out of the dark! Up down, touch the ground, out of the dark..."_ She smile and squees. _"For a cutie mark! Ah am blank flank, ah have to thank; speaking of destiny-wise. Ah improve mah intellect, when ah exercise!"_

Just then, a strange-looking cutie mark appears on her behind, but she knew it wasn't the right one. "Ooo, cutie pox!" she said, as she rubbed the fake cutie mark off her flank. "That's better, thank you! Now, where was ah?" Just then, Bloom heard a strange DING on her flank, and she looked at it. Her flank sparkled, and she knew her real cutie mark was about to come. "Oh yes! A sparkly in my destiny! Time to make something sweet!"

Bloom skipped to her cabinet, to take out a bowl and a spoon, so she can make an apple pie, and she continued to sing; _"Ah am short, young, alot of fun, and so with all mah might! Ah am up, down, up down to, mah destiny's delight! While ah up, down, touch the ground, ah think of things to choose. Apples, water, and flour. With a heft happy destiny, ah'm a hefty happy Bloom!" _She took a chair, and reached for the pot with the apples, and looked inside.

She frowned, and stuffed her face inside the pot. "Oh bother, empty again! Only the juicy part is left!" So while Bloom was licking the apple juice in the pot, a fruit bat started squeaking, and flew inside, and flew around the room, and on Bloom's ears. "That squeaking noise means something... and the only reason for making a squeaking-noise that I know if is because you're... A FRUIT BAT!" she said excitedly, removing the jar from her face. The fruit bat, booped Bloom's nose, and flew out of her house, and into the tallest apple tree in the orchard. "And the only reason for being a fruit bat, is to make fruit like Apples! And the only reason for making apples is so ah can get a cutie mark with them!"

So Apple the Bloom, climbed the apple tree. She climbed, and she climbed, and she climbed, and as she climbed, she hummed a little hum. "And ah call it mah sparkly in mah destiny song!" she said. Yes, it and went something like this: _"Hum dum de dum, hum dum de dum, ah'm so sparkly in mah destiny..." _She then bumped her head on a tree branch, and rubbed her head, but continued climbing. _"Time to bake an apple cake, hum hum de dum dum dum! Oh ah wouldn't climb this at, if a Bloom flew like a bat! But ah wouldn't be Apple Bloom then, so ah guess ah wouldn't care then! Apple family love apples, and ah'm the Apple Bloom, so ah do care, so ah climb there! Ah'm so sparkly in mah destiny, time for something..." _Bloom reached over on a branch to pick an apple, but she struggled. "For something... SWEET!" The branch broke, and she started falling off the tree, bouncing on and off branches. "To eat! If only ah haven't... You see, what ah meant to do... It all comes, ah suppose of... likin apples so much! Oh bother."

Apple the Bloom landed on a gorse-bush, and she crawled out shortly after. She brushed the prickles out of her nose, and began to think again. "Think, think, think." she said. And the first one she thought of was... "Apple the Bloom?" No, Zecrora! "Oh."

Zecora lived in another part of the forest, where she could be near her friends and help them with their problems. On this summer day, gloomy ol Cranky Doodle had lost his tail again. "Cranky Doodle, this won't hurt." she said.

"Never does." Cranky said, in a miserable tone.

Zecora hammered Cranky's tail back in place, and asked; "There! Did I get your tail your tail on fair?"

"No matter. Most likely lose it again anyway." Cranky said.

"It is my considered opinion that Cranky's tail should be placed a trifle to the a... right." Owlicious pointed out.

"Now, if you would ask me, I think it just a wee back..." Twilight started.

"South!" Spike said, while riding on Twilight's back.

"No, no. North, Spike." Twilight corrected him.

"Cheer up, Cranky! Don't be a gloomy ol hay. Try swishing it, it should finish it!" Zecora said. Cranky spun his tail around, but he lost his balance and fell over, and everypony laughed.

"It worked, it worked!" Owlicious said excitedly.

"Oh goody! Hooray!" Spike cheered.

"Thanks. It's not much of a tail, but I'm sort of attached to it." Cranky said, still with a miserable tone.

"Good morning, Zecora!" Apple Bloom waved, as she joined the group.

"Good morning, Apple Bloom! You came by so soon!" Zecora said.

"Good morning, Apple Bloom!" Twilight and Spike said to her.

"If it is a good morning... which I doubt." Cranky said. Apple Bloom walked towards Zecora's hut, and tried to look for something useful that can help her pick apples.

"You just came to say hello or... is there something you're looking for?" Zecora asked.

"Ah just said to myself, coming along thinking and wondering, if you had such a thing as a, umm... such a thing Zecora, a as a... balloon about you?" Apple Bloom asked.

Zecora detached the balloon off her bike and asked; "My dear Apple Bloom, why would you need a balloon?"

Apple Bloom came up to Zecora's ear and whispered; "Apples."

"Silly Apple Bloom, you can't get apples with a balloon." Zecora reminded her.

"Ah do." Apple Bloom said.

"How?" Zecora asked.

Apple Bloom takes the balloon from Zecora and starts floating. "Ah shall fly like a bat, up to the apple tree, see!" Bloom said.

"But just a minute-may!" Zecora said, grabbing Bloom's hoof and taking her back down. "You can't fool the bats that way."

"You'll see! Now would ya be so kind as to pull me to a muddy place of which ah know of?" Bloom asked, pointing to the mud puddle near the apple tree. So Zecora pulled Apple Bloom to the very muddy place, and rolled around until she was black all over.

"There, now. Isn't this a clever disguise?" Bloom asked Zecora.

"Dear me! What are you suppose to be?" Zecora asked.

"A little black rain cloud, of course!" Bloom said. "Now would you aim me at the bats, please?"

"Careful, you silly ol Bloom. Hold on tight, and you shall have your apples soon!" Zecora said, getting Bloom ready to fly. "Four... three... two... one!"

Zecora released the balloon, and Apple Bloom started flying towards the apple tree, and she started singing again;_"Ah'm just a little black rain cloud, hoverin under the apple tree... Ah'm only a little black rain cloud, pay no attention to little me."_

Zecora sang along with her; _"Everypony knows that a rain cloud, never eats apples, no not a nip..."_

_"Ah'm just floatin around over the ground, wonderin where ah will drip."_ Bloom sang, as she was about to pick an apple, but a fruit bat noticed her, and flew on her nose. "Uhh, Zecora? Ah think the bats are... S-U-S-P-E-C-T somethin." she giggled.

"Perhaps they think you're after their honey." Zecora assumed.

"Well maybe that. Y'all can never tell with bats." Bloom said, reaching her hoof for an apple that was full of bats, and was about to place it in her mouth._"Ah'm just a little black rain cloud, hoverin under the apple tree..." _After Bloom placed the apple in her mouth, she started getting a funny feeling inside her house. She started spitting the bats out of her mouth like a machine gun, and continued doing so until her disguise was starting to wear off. One of the bats fell into the mud, and started limping around, and the other bats started hovering all over Apple Bloom. "Zecora? Ah think it would help with this deception if ya get... kind of open... yer umbrella and say; 'Tut-tut, it looks like rain'?"

"Tut-tut, it looks like rain!" Zecora said, with her umbrella over her head. "Tut-tut, it looks like rain!" The bat that fell into the mud shook it's mud off itself and flew like a fighter plane up to Bloom's behind and bit her. Apple Bloom started losing control, and her behind got stuck between the branches of the apple tree.

"Ooooh. Zecora, ah have come to a very important decision. These are the wrong sorts of bats!" Just then a bunch of bats swamed out of the apple tree, and Bloom flew very fast forward, so much that the string of the balloon got detached, and the balloon started deflating and flew around. Bloom grabbed onto the balloon and flew along with it really fast, and the bats continued to chase her. But just then the balloon turned around and flew towards the bats, and the bats started to get chased by Bloom. They all went back into the tree, and Bloom flew up in the air real high until the balloon was finally out of air. "ZECORA!" she yelled. "Oh bother. Ah think ah shall fall to."

"I'll catch you, Apple Bloom!" Zecora yelled, as she caught Apple Bloom safely. One of the fruit bats alerted all the other bats, and they started rampaging towards Apple Bloom and Zecora. They both started running away from the incoming swarm. Zecora jumped over a log, and Apple Bloom tried to follow, but she couldn't climb it.

"Help! Zecora!" Bloom cried. Zecora came back and grabbed Apple Bloom, then they both jumped inside the mud puddle with the umbrella over them, and the fruit bats all flew away. "Zecora, ya can never tell with fruit bats." Bloom said, as she spit another fruit bat out of her mouth.


	2. Apple the Bloom Gets Stuck

Now Apple Bloom was not the sort to give up easily. When she put her mind to getting her cutie mark by doing something apple-related, she stuck to it. Now apples are fruity like tomatoes, and who has a garden full of them?

"Angel? I like Angel, because she uses short easy words like; 'How about lunch? and 'Help yourself, Bloom!'" Bloom said, as she trotted to Angel's home.

Angel was pouring himself some tea, until he heard Apple Bloom's voice. "Bloom? Lunch? Oh no! Not again! Oh my, oh my, my goodness gracious!" Angel started to panic.

"Is anypony home?" Bloom asked, shouting there the tiny hole in front of Angel's burrow. There was no response, so she tried again. "What I said was; 'Is anypony home?'"

"No!" Angel called out.

"Bother. Isn't there anypony here at all?" Bloom asked.

"Nopony!" Angel lied, putting away all her food and dishes.

"Somepony's there, because somepony said 'nopony'." Bloom said to herself, then she giggled and said; "Oh Angel, is that you?"

"Nooo!" Angel lied again.

"But isn't that Rarity's voice?" Bloom asked.

Angel took an apple pot, and talked through it; "I don't think so, it isn't meant to be."

Apple Bloom stuffed her head through the burrow, and saw Angel; "Hello, Angel!"

"Oh, hello Apple Bloom." Angel said to her, but then he got surprised. "Uhh... Apple Bloom! A, uhh... what a pleasant surprise!" Angel said embarrassed, hiding the apple pot behind his back. "Uhh, how about lunch?"

"Thank you, Angel!" Bloom said, hoping inside the burrow.

"Help yourself, dear." Angel said as Apple Bloom sat at the table, putting on a bid, and humming to herself while holding a spoon and a knife.

"Would you like condensed milk, or apple jelly on your bread?" Angel asked.

"Both, but never mind the bread, please? Just a small helping, if you please?" Bloom asked.

"There you are!" Angel said, pouring a drop of apple jam on her plate. Bloom just looked at it with a confused look, and looked at Angel. "Is a... something wrong?"

"Well, I didn't mean a little larger small helping." Bloom said.

"But perhaps you'd save time if you took a whole... jar." Angel suggested as Apple Bloom just takes the whole jar and eating up the apple jam.

"Thank you, Angel!" Bloom said happily gobbling it all up. So Bloom ate, and ate, and ate, and ate, and ate, and ate... and ATE! Until at last she said to Angel in a rather sticky voice; "I must be going now. Good bye, Angel!" she shuck his paw, leaving some sticky jam on it.

"Err... good bye, if you're sure you don't want anymore." Angel said in a disgusted tone.

"Is there anymore?" Bloom asked, right before she exited.

"No, there isn't." Angel said.

"I thought not." Bloom said, as she ate up the remaining jelly on her face. She jumped through the burrow hole again, but she couldn't get out, no matter how hard she tried.

"Oooo help, and bother! I'm stuck!" Bloom whined.

"Oh dear, oh gracious, well, it all comes from eating too much!" Angel said, trying to push Bloom out.

"Oh it all comes of not having front doors big enough!" Bloom said, still trying to get out.

"Oh dear, it's no use, there's only one thing to do. I'll go get Zecora." Angel started running out through her back door, and panicked as he ran out to go get help. Apple Bloom just laid there, still stuck in Angel's front door, when suddenly she started hearing a hooting noise, and saw Owlicious flying in the sky, and landing on a tree branch nearby.

"Well if it isn't, Apple Bloom!" Owlicious said.

"Oh, hello Owlicious!" Bloom said.

"Splendid day to be up and about one's business!" Owlicious said as he flew down to Apple Bloom and observed her situation. "Oh... I say, are you stuck?"

"No, no! Just resting and thinking, and humming to myself!" Bloom said as she hummed to herself.

Owlicious cleared his throat and said; "You, sir, are stuck. A wedged pony in a great tightness. In a word, irremovable. Now obviously this situation calls for an expert!"

Just then, a hole gets dug up under Owlicious, and a gray pony with buck teeth and a western hat pops out of the ground and says with a squeak coming out of her teeth; "Somepony call for excavation expert? Ah'm not in the book, but ah'm at your service! AppleJack's the name!" she said, as she gives Owlicious a business card. "Here's mah card. What's yer problem?"

"Yes yes yes yes. It seems the entrance to Angel's domicile is impassible. To be exact, plugged." Owlicious explained, wiping the dirt off of his feathers.

"And ya want me to dig it out?" AppleJack asked.

"Precisely!" Owlicious said, as AppleJack was walking the opposite way, but Owlicious stopped her and turned her around. "I say, it's over here my good fellow!"

AppleJack turns around, and sees Apple Bloom stuck in the burrow hole. She observes the situation and says; "First thing to be done is get rid of that filly. She's grummin up the whole project!"

"Dash it all, he is the project!" Owlicious corrected her.

"Umm... hard diggin." AppleJack said as she started digging Bloom out. "Might hit bedrock, danger can happen, risky." Just then, a clump of dirt falls on Apple Bloom and AppleJack. "Needs planks for bracing. Big job, take two, three days."

"Three days?! What about lunches?" Bloom asked.

"No problem, ah always go home for lunch!" AppleJack said. "Oh, this will run into money."

"I say, how much?" Owlicious asked.

AppleJack takes a stick and starts sorting the math in the dirt. "Er, do the job for hourly wage, plus cover materials, plus overtime, plus 10%."

"And your estimate?" Owlicious asked.

"Can't give ya estimate! Too risky!" AppleJack said, poking Owlicious stomach with her stick.

"Blast it all!" Owlicious said with an annoyed tone.

"Good idea! Will dynamite, save time!" AppleJack said.

"What's the charge?" Owlicious asked.

"The charge? Oh, about seven sticks of dynamite." AppleJack said.

"Oh no no no, the cost, the charge in money?" Owlicious added, trying to be more specific.

"No charge account, I work strictly cash." AppleJack said, as she started walking to her hole.

"Obviously, but I should think..." Owlicious started.

"Well ah can't stand around lollygaging all day, ah've got a tight schedule..." AppleJack said, as she fell into her hole. "Let me know. Ya've got mah card. Ah'm not in the book, ya know."

"Oh dash it all, he's gone!" Owlicious said.

"After all, he's not in the book you know." Bloom said.

"Oh." Owlicious said.

"Here we come, don't worry!" Angel called out, hopping back with Zecora following him.

"Cheer up, Apple Bloom! We'll get you out very soon!" Zecora said.

"Well... maybe." Cranky added.

"Silly ol Bloom! Now here, give me your hoof." Zecora said, as she grabs Apple Bloom's hoof and tries to pull her out, along with Angel helping out, but Apple Bloom would still not come out.

"Oh, it's no use! Ah'm stuck!" Apple Bloom said.

"Well, if we can't get you out, perhaps we can push you back, no doubt!" Zecora suggested.

"Oh no, not that!" Angel panicked, hopping back inside through his back door, trying to push her out some more, and even placing a chair under her legs. "Having got this far, it seems a pitty to waste it!"

"Apple Bloom, there's only one thing left to do. Wait for you to get thin again, I'm sure it's a good plan." Zecora said.

"Oh bother, how long will it take?" Bloom asked.

"Days, weeks, months, who knows?" Cranky guessed.

"Oh dear, if I have to face that, that thing for months... Make the best of it." Angel said to himself, facing away from Apple Bloom's flank by facing the other way, but it was no use, because Apple Bloom's reflection was on the mirror. "Oh no! There it is again! Well, I'll just turn it tot he wall." Angel tries to turn the mirror around to face the other way, but the mirror frame pops out. "Oh dear!" Just then, Angel looks through the frame and got herself an idea. "Yes, a picture frame!" Angel places the frame on Apple Bloom's flank, but her legs couldn't fit through, so he decided to rotate the frame and it worked. He wanted to decorate some more, so he placed a flour pot on her flank as well. "And a splash of color. Oh, it, it, it just doesn't have the rustic and proper look. A hunting trophy! I know just the thing!" Angel places some tree branches on Apple Bloom's flank to make it look like a moose. Angel started painting a face, which started to tickle Apple Bloom, and it messed up the look. "Oh, Bloom! You messed up my moose!" Angel facepalmed himself.

Shortly after, Spike and Twilight came by to visit poor Apple Bloom. "Apple Bloom, ol Spike has a surprise for you!" Twilight said.

"Flowers!" Spike said excitedly, giving Apple Bloom some daises.

"Applesuckle!" Apple Bloom said excitedly,

"I dunno why I agreed to do this." Spike whined, and Twilight gave him a smirk.

Apple Bloom was just about to eat the flowers, and Twilight giggled. "No, Apple Bloom, you don't eat them, you smell them." Twilight reminded her.

"Oh." Apple Bloom said as she gave the flowers a good sniff.

"It's not bad, not bad at all!" Angel said, taking a good look at the work of art he did with Apple Bloom's behind. "It's rather good, I think." Just then, the flowers that Apple Bloom was sniffing was giving her an allergic reaction, and she sneezed, which caused Angel's work of art to get messed up, and cause a big mess in the middle of his floor. "Why did I ever invite that pony to lunch? Why, oh why, oh why?" Angel whined.

So Apple Bloom just waited to get thin again. Day after day, night after lonely night. Her friends came to help her out regardless. When it was raining, Zecora held an umbrella over her, to keep her dry. At night, Twilight came to keep Apple Bloom's head warm with a little blanket over her head. Apple Bloom was snoring, and wondering what's for breakfast. Angel was laying on Apple Bloom's flank, shaking over all the snoring that Apple Bloom is creating. Shortly after, a lunch box popped out of a hole next to Apple Bloom. "Huh? A lunchbox?" Bloom observed.

"It most certainly is!" AppleJack said, popping out of the hole. "Ah'm workin the swing-shift, ya know. Time for mah midnight snack! Say, aren't y'all that stuck up filly? Ah still think ah can blast ya out of there."

"Errr... what sort of lunch is in that lunch box?" Bloom asked.

"Here, a... let me see here..." AppleJack searched the lunch box to see what she had that's edible. "Summer squash!" Jack eats up the squash inside her mouth, biting it with her buckteeth in one go. "Summer salad... scootash... custard... and Apple Pie!"

"Apple Pie?!" Bloom asked excitedly.

"APPLE PIE?! Oh no!" Angel panicked as he was about to run outside, but he trips over one of his chairs.

"Could ya spare a small smackerel?" Bloom asked, trying to mimic AppleJack's squeaky voice.

"Say, ya have to do somethin about that speech impediment, sugarcube." AppleJack said, giving the pie to Bloom.

"Oh, thank ya, AppleJack!" Bloom said, and was just about to take the pie, but Angel hops in the way, and takes the pie away.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not one bite!" Angel demanded.

"But Angel, ah wasn't going to eat it! Ah was just going to taste it." Bloom begged.

"I'll taste it for you!" Angel yelled at Bloom, and hoping back inside her burrow.

"That supercilious scoundrel confiscated mah pie!" AppleJack whined.

Angel came back quickly, pounding a down a sign that says; 'DON'T FEED THE FILLY!'

"Ah'm gonna skedaddle." AppleJack complained, and started walking away "Ah'm not in the book!" Just then, AppleJack falls into her hole again and says; "And ah'm a dinkdad glad of it!"

And then one morning, when Angel was beginning to think that he might never be able to use his front door again, it happened. Angel was leaning on Bloom's behind, and her flank budged. Angel excitedly ran outside and yelled; "She budged! Horray! Zecora! Zecora! She bidged! She badged! She boodged! TODAY'S THE DAY!"

Just then; Twilight, Spike, Zecora, Owlicious, and Cranky all showed up and cheerily started singing... well, except Cranky. _"Horray for you!" _everypony sang.

_"Horray for me!"_ Bloom sang.

_"Horray, horray! The Bloom will soon be free!"_ everypony sang. Everypony started marching over to Bloom to pull her free from Angel's front door. _"Now the time has come for proving, what the diet did for Bloom, and we pledged she'd be unwedged that's what we're going to do! She'll be pulled and she'll be tugged, and eventually unplugged. We'll have a tug of war, to open Angel's dooooor!"_ Zecora grabbed Apple Bloom's hooves, Twilight pulled Zecora for support, Cranky pulled on Twilight, and Spike pulled on Cranky._"Think heave-ish! Think ho-ish! And out the Bloom will go-ish!"_ AppleJack popped out of her hole, and pulled on Spike to help out. _"For mind over matter, has made the Bloom un-fatter!"_ But Cranky's tail wasn't all that secured, and popped out, causing Spike to lose his balance, and causing AppleJack to fall back into her hole, but that didn't stop the others from trying to get Bloom out. Angel was on the other side, trying to push. Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho! Heave, heave, heave, heave, heeeeeeeave! A strong pull from the others, and a berserk push from Angel caused Bloom to fly right out of the hole and into the sky.

"There she goes!" Angel yelled.

"Suffering sassafras! She's sailin clean out of the book! Quick, turn the page!" AppleJack yelled, as Apple Bloom was flying right out of this story, back inside another page, and gets stuck inside a Apple Tree. The fruit bats all get startled and start flying away.

"Stuck again." Cranky said.

"Don't worry, Apple Bloom! We'll get you out soon!" Zecora yelled.

"No hurry! Take your time! Yum, yum!" Bloom said, as she started eating all the apples inside the tree, and continued to sing. _"Apple family love apples, and ah'm the Apple Bloom! Yum yum yum yum! Time for something sweet!" _


	3. Apple the Bloom and the Blustery Day

So we come to the next chapter, in which... "But ah haven't finished yet!" Bloom whined, still stuck in the Apple tree like from the last chapter. But Apple Bloom, you're in the next chapter! "Oh! What happens to me?" she asks. Well, let's find out! Now one fine day, the east wind traded places with the west wind, and that's turned things up a bit all through the Everfree Forest. Now, on this blustery day, Bloom decided to visit his thoughtful spot. "Yes, and on the way, I made up a little hum, and it goes something like this:_ Hum hum dum ditty dum! Hum dum dum! Oh the wind is lashing lustily, and the trees are thrashin thrustily, and the leaves are rustlin gustily, so it's rather safe to say, it seems that it will undoubtedly, looks like a rather blustery day, to-day!"_ Fortunately, Bloom's thoughtful spot was in a sheltered space. Now she sat down and tried hard to think of something. "Think, think, think!" she whispered to herself.

Just then, AppleJack the gopher-like pony popped out of her hole, and checks out Apple Bloom's thinking. "Say, what's wrong, sugarcube? Got yerself a headache?" she asked.

"No, ah was just thinking." Bloom said.

"That's so! What about?" AppleJack asked.

"I... oh bother. Ya made me forget." Bloom said upsettingly.

"If ah was you, ah'd think about skiddalin out of here!" AppleJack said, hoping back into her hole.

"Why?" Bloom asked, peeking through her hole.

"Cause it's Windsay!" AppleJack said, blowing some leaves out of her hole and onto Bloom's face.

"Windsday? Oh! Ah think ah shall wish everypony a Happy Windsday, and ah shall beging with mah very dear friend, Fluttershy!" Bloom said happily, as she started skipping to little ol Fluttershy's house.

Now Fluttershy lived in the middle of the forest in a very grand house in the middle of a beech tree; and Fluttershy loved it very much. "Yes!" Fluttershy nodded, as she popped out of her house, sweeping the leaves out of her lawn. "You see, it's been in the family a long time, a... it belonged to my grandfather." Flutters climbed up the bark of her tree and pointed to a sign that said 'Trespassers Will', with the rest of the sign missing. "Oh, that's his name up there; 'Trespassers Will', that's short for a... Trespassers William!" Trespassers William? "Yes, and Grandma, she called him TW!" she giggled. "That's even shorter!" Yes, yes, yes, and on this blustery day, the wind was giving her a bit of a bug, when a leaf starts flying on her, and Flutters starts flying like a feather. "Now you've been here before. I don't mind the leaves that are leaving. It's the leaves that are coming." The wind blows Flutershy until she hits the stomach of Apple Bloom.

"Happy Windsday, Fluttershy!" Bloom said happily, as Fluttershy was trying to withhold the wind.

"W-well, i-it isn't very ha-happy... f-for me!" Flutters studdered, and started getting pulled away by the wind like a leaf blower.

"Where ya goin, Flutters?" Bloom asked.

"Th-that's what I'm asking myself! Where?!" Flutters yelled as the wind started making her fly into the sky. "Whhoooooops! B-B-B-B-BLOOM!"

"What do ya think you will answer yourself?" Bloom asked, grabbing Fluttershy's scarf.

"Oh, oh, oh... I'm unraveling!" Flutters yelled as she started flying further into the sky, and a stich from her scarf started getting untangled until there was no scarf left. Fluttershy held on to the string very tight as she continued to fly, and Bloom was holding on to the string from the ground like she was flying a kite. "Ohhh! That was a close call!"

"Hang on tight, Fluttershy!" Bloom cried.

"Oh dear, oh dear, dear!" Flutters panicked.

Meanwhile, Twilight trotted outside her house, with Spike on her back to get their mail, and they witnessed Fluttershy flying in the sky, and Apple Bloom pulling on the string. "Look, Twilight, look! A kite!" Spike yelled.

"Oh my goodness, it's Fluttershy!" Twilight gasped.

"Happy Windsday, Twilight! Happy Windsday, Spike!" Bloom said to them, as she was dragged by Fluttershy's force.

"Can I fly Fluttershy next, Bloom?" Spike asked.

"Oh dear, oh dear, dear!" Fluttershy said, very frightened.

Meanwhile, Cranky finishes up building his stick house for his shelter. "There, that should stand against anything." he said.

"Oh help, help! Somepony save me!" Flutters cried.

Apple Bloom crashes right through Cranky's house, knocking it all apart. "Happy Windsday, Cranky!" she said.

"Thanks for noticin' me." Cranky said sadly.

"Oh, b-b-b-b-bother." Bloom said, while getting knocked into the ground several times.

Meanwhile, Angel was outside with a wheelbarrel, and was just about to harvest from his garden. "Ah, what a refreshing day for harvesting!" she said, pulling out a few carrots.

"Happy Windsday, Angel!" Bloom yelled, as she started getting dragged right into his garden.

"Apple Bloom! Stop!" Angel yelled as Bloom started dragging through Angel's carrot patch, and the carrots started flying. Angel panicked as he started rolling her barrel towards the flying carrots as they flew inside. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! Oh YES!" Angel smiled, because he thought that was a nice shortcut to his harvesting duty. "Next time, I hope she blows right through my rutabaga patch!"

The wind started getting stronger and stronger, Bloom started flying into the sky along with Fluttershy. Meanwhile, Owlicious was fast asleep in his house on his old tree, but the old tree was pretty unstable with the wind. Something hit Owlicious's door, and he awakes from the noise. "Who-who who is it?" he asks.

"It's me. P-p-please, may I come in?" Flutters asked, as she splatters on Owlicious's door.

"Well I say now. Somepony has pasted Fluttershy on my window!" Owlicious said happily, but just then Apple Bloom gets splattered on the door as well. "Well, well, Bloom too! This is a surprise! Do come in and makes yourselves..." Owlicious opens the door, and the two ponies fly right in, and land on Owlicious's couch. "... Comfortable! Am I correct in assuming it is a rather blustery day outside?"

"Yes sir, Owlicious! It's a very, very blustery day outside!" Flutters said.

"Oh yes, that reminds me! Happy Windsday, Owlicious!" Apple Bloom said.

Owlicious chuckles and says; "My good fellow, I wouldn't go so far as to call it a Windsday! Just a gentle spring zephyr!" Just then, Owlicious's dining room table starts dragged over to Bloom and Flutters, from the unstable tree, and the table holds an Apple jar, and a cup of tea.

"Excuse me, Owlicious? Is there Apples in that pot?" Bloom asked.

"Oh yes, yes, of course, help yourself!" Owlicious said. Meanwhile, when Owlicious explains the history of a blustery day, Apple Bloom was just about to help herself to an apple, but the table starts getting dragged the opposite way from the unstable tree, as well as the couch that Bloom and Flutters were sitting on. Fluttershy falls on a foot-rest, and gets dragged down faster than the table. She ducks down, missing the table, but wen she pops out of the other side, the tea cup falls on her head, and she lands by the front door. The table was just about to smash into her, but luckily the door opens and she starts flying outside, hanging on the bark of the unstable tree. Owlicious continues explaining his story, not noticing the situation. The tree tips to the other side, and Flutters starts flying back inside Owlicious's house, and the door closes behind her. She goes under the table yet again, and the apple jar gets knocked on her, and she continues falling and holding onto the jar until it lands on Apple Bloom's mouth.

"Thank you, Fluttershy!" Apple Bloom said, as her voiced echoed in the pot. As Owlicious continues his story, his cupboard gets knocked over and falls on him. The tree loses it's balance, and it topples over to the ground, destroying Owlicious's house.

"Oh dear, oh dear, dear!" Flutters said.

"Well I say now, somepony has... Apple Bloom, did you do that?" Owlicious asked.

"Ah don't think so." Apple Bloom said.

As soon as Zecora heard of the disaster, she hurried to the scene of Owlicious's misfortune. "What a pity! Owlicious, I don't think we'll ever be able to fix this needy!" she said.

"If you ask me, when a house looks like that, it's time to find another one." Cranky suggested.

"That's a very good idea, Cranky! You'll find a house that looks fine and dandy!" Zecora said.

"It might take a day or two, but I'll find a new one." Cranky said, and walked away.

"Good, that will just give me time to tell you about m Uncle Clyde! A very independent barn owl!" Owlicious told another story that just boarded everypony to death. The blustery day, turned into a blustery night. To Apple Bloom, it was a very anxious sort of night, filled with anxious sorts of noises, and one of the noises that he heard in his house was a noise she never heard before.

Apple Bloom heard a growl from outside, and she yelled out; "Fluttershy? Is that you? Fluttershy?" She heard another growel, and she hid under her covers. "Oh tell me about it tomorrow... Cranky?" Another growl gets heard outside, and Apple Bloom tightly holds her covers around her. "Come in, Zecora!" The one who created the noise started pounding on Apple Bloom's door. Now Apple Bloom was a filly of very little brain, but she takes her pop gun, and tip-hooves over to the door, and decides to invite the new sound in. She opens the door and says; "Hello out there! Oh, I hope nopony answers!"

Just then, an orange with black striped pony jumps inside, and hops on Apple Bloom, knocking her over. The striped pony says; "Hello! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Oh, you scared me!" Bloom said.

"Yeah, sure I did! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Everypony's scared of Pinkies!" Pinkie giggled. "Who are you?"

"Ah'm Apple Bloom." she said.

"Oh, Apple Bloom, sure!" Pinkie giggled, but then she looks at Apple Bloom very close and asks; "What's a Bloom?"

"You're sitting on one." Bloom said.

"I am? Oh, well, glad to meet you!" Pinkie said, shaking Apple Bloom's hoof. "Name's Pinkie! P-In-K-double E! That spells Pinkee!"

"But... what is a Pinkie?" Bloom asked.

"Well, she asked for it!" Pinkie said to herself, and started to sing and bounce."Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! _The wonderful thing about Pinkies, is Pinkies a wonderful things! Their tops are made of rubber! Their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN! But the wonderful thing about Pinkies is, I'm the only one! I'm the only one!"_ she growls.

"Then what's that over there?" Bloom asked, pointing to the mirror.

"Oh, look, look, look! What a strange looking creature!" Pinkie said, looking straight into the mirror mischievously. "Look at those beady little eyes, and that preposterous chin, and those ricky tickin striped pajamas!"

"Looks like another Pinkie to me." Bloom said.

"Oh no it's not! I'm the only Pinkie! Watch me scares the stripes of that impostor!" Pinkie growls into the mirror, but gets startled and hides inside Apple Bloom's dining room table. "I-is she gone?!"

"All except the tail." Bloom said, as the tail disappears under the table as well. "She's gone. Y'all can come out now, Pinkie!" But Pinkie never came out yet. Apple Bloom peeks under the table to see where she is. "Pinkie?"

Just then Pinkie pops out of nowhere and bounces on Apple Bloom again and says; "Hello, I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"You said that." Bloom corrected her.

"Oh, did I say I was hungry?" Pinkie asked.

"Ah don't think so." Bloom shook her head.

"Now I say it! I'm hungry!" Pinkie said, looking around for food.

"Not for apples, ah hope." Bloom said.

"Apples! A pot of apples! That's what Pinkies like best!" Pinkie excitedly said, and ran over to the apples.

"Ah was afraid of that." Bloom said. Pinkie takes out an apple and starts eating it, but she spits it out.

"Oh say, YUCK! Pinkies do not like apples!" she yelled.

"But you said ya liked..." Bloom thought.

"That juciy stuff is only fit for changealumps, and parazols!" Pinkie said.

"You mean changelings and parasprites." Bloom corrected her.

"That's what I said! Changealumps and parazols!" Pinkie said.

"What do they do?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, nothing much! Just steal apples." Pinkie said.

"STEAL APPLES?!" Bloom panicked.

"Yes sure do!" Pinkie said, as she started bouncing on the table. "Well I'd better bounce along now chum! Cheerio!" Pinkie started bouncing out of Bloom's house and back into the woods, and singed her song again. "Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! _The wonderful thing about Pinkies, is Pinkies a wonderful things! Their tops are made of rubber! Their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN! But the wonderful thing about Pinkies is, I'm the only one! I'm the only one!"_ she growls.

If what Pinkie said was true, and there were really changealumps and parazoles about, there was only one thing to do; take drastic precautions to protect her precious apples. Apple Bloom took her pop gun, and started marching around her house, standing guard, making sure her apples wouldn't be stolen. Just then, Apple Bloom gets startled by her reflection in the mirror, and aimed her gun at it. "Oh, hello! Am ah glad to see you?" she asked herself. "It's more friendly with two. Now, you go that way, and ah'll go this way." Apple Bloom started walking the opposite way of her mirror, and after a few seconds, she turned back and ran back to the mirror. "Y'all didn't see anything, did you? Neither did I."

Now the very blustery night, turned into a very rainy night; and Apple Bloom kept her lonely vigil, hour after hour, after hour, until at last, Bloom fell fast asleep against the wall, and began to dream. Apple Bloom heard a voice in the background that said with an echo; "Changealumps and parasols... changealumps and parasols! Steal apples... beware! BEWARE!"

Just then, a bunch of apple pots in her dream started frighteningly telling her; "They're black! They're brown! They're up! They're down! They're in! They're out! They're all about! They're far! They're near! They're gone! They're here! They're quick and slice and insincere! _Beware! Beware! Be very wary ware!" _Singing went on in the background, as Apple the Bloom started getting a paranoid dream of changealumps and parasols._"A changealump or parasol, is very, confusel; the changealump or parasol is very sly, sly, SLY, sly! They come in ones or twoosels, but if they... so choosels, before your eyes you'll see them multiply, ply, PLY, ply! They're extra-ordinary, so better be wary, because they come in every shape and size, size, SIZE, size! If Apple is what you covet, you'll find that, they love it, because they guzzle up the thing you prize! They're green, they're blue, they're pink, they're white! They're round, they're square, they're a terrible sight! They tie themselves in horrible knots! They come in stripes, or polka-dots! Beware, beware, be very wary ware!"_ Apple the Bloom continued to have a paranoid and confusing insturmental number with changealumps and parasols doing random stuff, and whenever Bloom finds apples, they end up taking them! Finally Apple Bloom hops into an apple jar balloon, and the music continues. _"They're extra-ordinary, so better be wary, because they come in every shape and size, size, SIZE, size! If Apple is what you covet, you'll find that, they love it, because they guzzle up the thing you prize!" _Thunder rumples in the background and Apple Bloom hops onto another balloon. "They're black! They're brown! They're up! They're down! They're in! They're out! They're all about! They're far! They're near! They're gone! They're here! They're quick and slice and insincere! _Beware! Beware! Beware! Beware! Bewaaaaaaaare..."_

Shortly after, Apple Bloom regained consciousnesses as her home was flooded by the rain outside. A rumble of thunder wakes her up, and she walks back over to her mirror and talks to herself again. "Is it raining in there? It's raining out here too."


	4. Apple the Bloom is a Hero

As a matter of fact, it was raining all over the Everfree Forest. It rained, and it rained, and it rained. The rain rain rain came down down down, in rushing rising rivets, till the river crept out of it's bed, and crept right into Flutter's. Poor Flutters she was frightened with a quite a rightful fright, and so in desperation, a message he did write; 'Help, F-F-Fluttershy! (Me)' She placed it in a bottle, and it floated out of sight... and the rain rain rain came down down down, so Flutters started bailing. She was unaware atop her chair, while bailling she was sailing, and the rain rain rain came down down down, and the flood rose up-up-upper! Apple Bloom too was caught, and so she thought; "Ah must rescue my supper!" Ten apple jars she rescued, enough to see her through, but as she sopped up her supper, the river sopped up Bloom... and the water twirled and tossed her in a apple pot! So the rain rain rain came down down down, the rain rain rain came down down down, and the Everfree Forest got floodier and floodier, but the water couldn't come up to Zecora's house, so that's where everypony was gathering. It was a time of great excitement, but in the midst of all the excitement, Cranky stubbornly stuck to his task of house hunting for Owlicious.

"There's one. Cozy cottage. Nice location." Cranky said, looking at Owlicious's old house, but it sank into the water. "Bit damp for Owlicious though."

Meanwhile, little Spike made an important discovery. "Look! I've rescued a bottle, and it's got something in it!" Spike said holding a bottle that Flutters made. "Now give me my reward! One gem for rescue!"

"It's a message! Let's see what it says!" Zecora said, looking into the message. "Help! F-F-Flutters. ME! Owlicious, to her house you must flew, and tell her we'll make a rescue!"

"A rescue! Yes, yes, of course, of course!" Owlicious agreed, and flew off to look for her. So Owlicious flew over to the flood, and he soon spotted two tiny objects below him. One was Fluttershy, caught in the whirlpool, and the other was Apple Bloom, trying to get the last bit of apple jam from her jar.

"Yum, yum!" Bloom said, with her voice echoing in the jar.

Owlicious nested himself on Apple Bloom's flank, and Fluttershy said frightened; "Oh, Owlicious, I-I don't need to complain, b-but I'm afraid! I'm scared!"

"Now, now Fluttershy! Chin up and all that sort of thing! A rescue is being thought of. Be brave, Fluttershy!" Owlicious said.

"It's awfully hard to be brave, wh-when you're such a frightened pony!" Flutters said, holding on tight to her chair.

"Then to divert your frightened mind from your unfortunate predicament, I shall tell you an amusing antidote!" Owlicious said. While Owlicious was telling another story, Fluttershy discovered a waterfall up ahead, and tried to row away from it, but the water was to strong.

"I beg your pardon, Owlicious! B-but I t-t-think w-w-we're coming to a v-very big wa-wa-wat-waterfall!" Flutters squeaked.

"Please, no interruptions!" Owlicious demanded. Just then, the waterfall was awfully close. Fluttershy did her very best to row away, and even try to fly out using her pegasus wings, but she was too scared to do any of that. She ends up falling in the waterfall, along with Apple Bloom to follow, and Owlicious flies off of her flank. Fluttershy falls into the river, while Apple Bloom hangs on her chair, and the branch holding the chair snaps off, and she falls along with her. The chair floats back up to the surface with Apple Bloom on it, and Owlicious flies down and says; "Oh there you are, Apple Bloom! Now, to continue my story!"

"Look! Theres' Apple Bloom! Over here Apple Bloom!" Zecora called out.

"Oh, hello Zecora!" Bloom waved, as the chair floated towards the little island where everypony is located.

"Oh heavens thank! Thank goodness, you're safe!" Zecora said. "Have you seen little Fluttershy? Where can she hide?"

"Excuse me, I-I'm here. What I mean is, here I am!" Fluttershy said, popping out of the apple jar that Apple Bloom was eating out of.

"Apple Bloom! You rescued Fluttershy!" Zecora said excitedly.

"Ah did?" Bloom asked.

"It was a very brave thing to come by!" Zecora said.

"It was?" Bloom asked.

"You're our hero!" Zecora said.

"Ah am?" Bloom asked.

"And as soon as the flood is over, I shall give you a party for you, hero!" Zecora said. After some time went by, the flood has ended, and Zecora throws Apple Bloom a hero party for rescuing Fluttershy. Everypony was gathered together to celebrate. Zecora banged her spoon on her plate and yelled; "Attention everypony! Now this party is a hero party, because of what somepony did particularly, and that somepony is..."

"I found it." Cranky said.

"Found what, Cranky?" Zecora asked.

"House for Owlicious." Cranky said.

"I say, Cranky! Good job!" Owlicious said happily.

"Oh isn't that wonderful! Where is it, Cranky?" Flutters asked.

"If you want to follow me, I'll show it to you." Cranky said. So everypony followed Cranky, then to the surprise of all, Cranky stopped right in front of...

"Fluttershy's house?!" Angel gasped.

"Why we stopping here, Cranky?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, Cranky, you didn't look very good." Spike said, and Twilight smirked at Spike's rude comment.

"This is it. Owlicious's new house." Cranky said.

"Oh dear! Mercy me!" Angel said shockingly.

"Oh dear! Mercy me too!" Fluttershy said shockingly.

"Name's on it and everything. WOL, that spells owl." Cranky said.

"Bless my soul, so it does!" Owlicious said excitedly.

"Well, what do you think of it?" Cranky asked.

"It is a nice house, Cranky, but..." Zecora said.

"It is a lovely house, Cranky, but..." Twilight said.

"It's... it's the best house in the whole world." Flutters said sadly.

"Tell them it's your house, Fluttershy!" Apple Bloom whispered to her.

"No, Bloom." Flutters said with tears in her eyes. "This house... belongs... to our very good friend... Owlicious."

"But, Flutters? Where will you live?" Angel asked.

"Well, I guess I shall live... I suppose... I shall live-" Fluttershy didn't know what to say, but Apple Bloom decided to help.

"With me! You shall live with me! What ya, Fluttershy?" Bloom asked.

"With me! You shall live with me! Won't you, Fluttershy?" Bloom asked.

"With you? Oh... thank you Apple Bloom! Of course I will!" Flutters smiled at Apple Bloom.

"Fluttershy! That was a very heroic thing, says I!" Zecora said.

"Very heroic!" Angel said.

"Zecora, can ya make a one hero party, turn into a two hero party?" Bloom asked.

"Of course we willy! You silly little filly!" Zecora said.

And so, Apple Bloom was a hero for saving Fluttershy, and Fluttershy was a hero for giving Owlicious his grand new home in the beech tree. They all sang a grand song for the heroes._"We will never forget, our hero of the wet, our quick thinking unsinking Apple Bloom!"_

"Hoo-hoo-hoo!" Pinkie yelled.

_"And Fluttershy who indeed, helped out a friend in need, for truly they're the heroes of the day!"_ they sang, and they started bouncing Apple Bloom and Fluttershy on a big blue blanket. "_So we say; hip hip horray for the Flutters and the Bloom! Flutters and Bloom we salute you!"_

AppleJack sticks her head out of her hole and complains; "What's all that stomping and singing and silly shenanigans?" But the blanket hits AppleJack in the head and she falls in her hole again.

_"For deeds of bravery, and generosity! Hip hip horray! Hip hip horray! Hip hip horray for Apple the Bloom!"_ they sang.

"And Fluttershy too!" Fluttershy added. Yes, Apple Bloom, but the best party is when it stops.


	5. Apple the Bloom and Pinkie Too

Well in this next chapter, there's a great deal of bouncing! "There is? Oh, I think that I just remembered something that ah forgot to do yesterday, and can't be able to do tomorrow, so I suppose ah really ought to go back and do it now. Good bye, Bloom!" Fluttershy said, as she ran off.

"Goodbye, Fluttershy! Now is the next chapter all about me?" Bloom asked me, the narrator. No, no, it's mostly about Pinkie Pie! "Oh, bother." But you're in it! "Oh good. What will ah be doin?" Well, Apple Bloom you'll be sitting in your thoughtful spot, thinking as usual. "Think, think, think." she thought, and while she was thining, all the sudden...

"Hello, Bloom! I'm Pinkie Pie! P-in-K-double E! And that spells Pinkie!" Pinkie said as she bounces on Apple Bloom.

"I know." Apple Bloom giggled. "You've bounced me before!"

"I did? Oh, yes, I recall you now! You're the one with the blank flank!" Pinkie said.

"And you're sittin on it." Bloom added.

"Yeah, and it's comfee too. Woo hoo hoo hoo! Well, I've got to go now! I've got alot of bouncing to do!" Pinkie said, shaking Apple Bloom's hoof. "Woo hoo hoo hoo! T-T-F-N! Ta-ta for now!" Well there goes Pinkie Pie, always bouncing in on his friends, who may least expect him. His next pray was none other than Fluttershy, who was sweeping the front of her and Apple Bloom's house. "Hello, Fluttershy! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Oh Pinkie! You s-s-scared me!" Flutters said, all frightened.

"Oh shucks, it was just one of my little pounces!" Pinkie giggled.

"It was? Oh thank you, Pinkie!" Flutters smiled, feeling relieved.

"Oh yeah, I'm saving my best pounce for the long ears! Woo hoo hoo hoo! Ta ta!" Pinkie said, as she bounces off to Angel's house, who was harvesting some tomatoes from his garden, and humming to himself

"There. That should... oh no! NO!" Angel yelled as Pinkie bounces him, squashing some of his veggies.

"Hello, Angel! I'm Pinkie Pie!" she said. "P-in-G..."

"Oh please, please, don't spell it!" Angel begged, as he pushed Pinkie off him. "Oh, dear, oh dear, j-just look at my beautiful garden!"

"Yuck! Messy, isn't it?" Pinkie asked.

"Messy? MESSY?! It's ruined!" Angel yelled. "It's ruined Pinkie! Oh, why don't you ever stop bouncing?"

"Why? That's what Pinkies do best! Woo hoo hoo hoo!" Pinkie said as she continued pouncing, and singing her theme song. _"The wonderful thing about Pinkies, is Pinkies are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber! Their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN! But the most wonderful thing about Pinkies is, I'm the only one! I'm the only one!"_ she growled as she bounced off out of sight. Angel couldn't take anymore of Pinkie's obsessed bouncing, so despite times, call for despite measures. Angel calls up Apple the Bloom and Fluttershy in a meeting at his house, and try to think of a plan to stop Pinkie from bouncing.

"Order! Order please!" Angel calls out, pounding a spoon on the table to get Apple Bloom and Fluttershy's attention. "Now I say Pinkie's getting so bouncy noadays, that it's time we taught him a lesson! Now matter how much we like him!" Apple Bloom gives out a big yawn in boredum. "He... just bounces too much!"

"Er, excuse me Angel? But perhaps if we could think of a way of an unbouncing Pinkie, it would be a very good idea, huh?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Exactly!" Angel said. "Just what I... what do you feel Bloom?" Apple Bloom was fast asleep on Angel's chair. Angel just smirks at Bloom.

"Bloom! Haven't you been listening to what Angel's been saying?" Flutters asked, trying to wake Bloom up.

"Oh, uhh... ah listened. It's just... ah had a mall piece of fluff in mah ear. Could ya say it again, please Angel?" Bloom asked.

"Well, where should I start from?" Angel asked.

"From the moment the fluff got in mah ear." Bloom said.

"When was that?" Angel asked.

"Ah don't know. Ah couldn't hear properly." Bloom said.

"Bloom, we were just trying to think of a way to get the bounce out of Pinkie." Flutters said.

"Ah ha! I've got a splendid idea! Now listen, we'll take Pinkie for a long exploration some places where he's never been, and we lose him there!" Angel explained, as Bloom fell asleep again, but she awakes to when Angel said 'lose him'.

"Lose him?" Bloom asked.

"Oh we'll find him again the next morning, and mark my words, she'll be a humble Pinkie! A small and sad Pinkie." Angel explained. "And 'oh Angel, am I glad to see you' Pinkie; and it'll take the bounces out of him. That's why. Now all in favor, say 'aye'!"

"Aye!" Flutters yelled, but Bloom didn't say anything because she went back to sleep. "Bloom? Bloom!" Flutters tried to wake Bloom up.

"Oh, here!" Bloom called out.

"Good, just good!" Angel said mischievously. So it was agreed that they would start the next morning, which incidentally turned out to be cold and misty. Bloom, as usual, had a little something along to sustin herself. Now as Pinkie kept bouncing farther and farther into the mist, Angel thought it was a good time to lose Pinkie.

"Here's our chance! Quick over here! Hide!" Angel yelled, as he hid himself inside a log. Apple Bloom slowly followed him inside, and Fluttershy ran, but accidentally hits Apple Bloom from behind and falls over. She regains her balance and runs inside the log.

"Pinkie's lost now, isn't she Angel?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh he is lost all right, Fluttershy!" Angel chuckled.

"Oh goody, this is... of funful!" Flutters said.

Angel peeked out of the log to search if the coast is clear. "My splendid idea worked! Now home we go!" he said.

"Good! Yum yum, it's time for lunch!" Bloom said as she walked out of the log.

"Helloooooo?" Pinkie called out.

"Oh my goodness! Hide!" Angel panicked, as he pulled Bloom back inside the log.

"Helloooooo?" Pinkie called out again, and Angel had to make sure Apple Bloom and Fluttershy were nice and quiet. "That's funny. We must be lost!" Pinkie saw a small hole on top of the log, and shouted inside; "Hellooooo?!" Her hello was loud, and it hurt their ears, but she hasn't noticed that they're inside. "Hey you blokes, where are you?!"

Apple Bloom was about to respond, but Angel covered her mouth before she could say anything, and he shushed her. "Ah am shushed!" Bloom whispered to Angel.

"Hey! Where in the hay are you guys?!" Pinkie yelled as her tail gets stuck on the log. Pinkie tried to get it out, but when Pinkie wasn't looking, Angel gently removes the tail from the log, but Pinkie hasn't noticed, and pulled her tail anyway, and lost her balanced and fell. She got back up, and she trotted back deeper into the forest. "Angel?! Fluttershy?! Where are you?! Hellooooo?!"

Angel peeked out to see if the close was clear, and it was. She crawled out and said; "Hooray! Horray we got it! Now come on, hurry! Let's head for home." Apple Bloom and Fluttershy followed him deeper into the forest, and try to find a way out. Well, Angel was certain that everything was going to plan, and so it seemed to be, but sometime later, they found out they were going in circles. "It's a funny thing... e-everything looks the s-same... in the mist." he said.

"He's right, Fluttershy! It's the very same sandpit." Bloom whispered.

"I think so too, Bloom." Flutters whispered back.

"Well, it's lucky I know the forest so well, o-or... we, we make it lost. Come on, follow me." Angel said, as they all started hiking again. Now Apple Bloom was getting tired of seeing the same sand pit, and he suspected it if following them about, because whichever direction they started in, they always seemed to end up at it.

"Uhh, Angel?" Bloom called.

"Yes?" Angel asked.

"Say Angel... how would it be if as soon as we are out of sight of this old pit, we just find it again?" Bloom asked.

"Wha-wha-what makes you th-think that?" Angel stuttered.

"Well, you see, we keep lookin for home, but we keep findin this pit, so ah... that if we look for this pit we might find home." Bloom explained.

"I don't see much sense in that. If I want... this pit... of course I should find it! I'll prove it for you! Wait here!" Angel demanded. Angel hopped off into the mist, and Apple Bloom and Fluttershy just sat in the pit, waiting for Angel to return. They waited, and they waited, and waited, and all awhile, Bloom's thoughts kept returning to her apple pots at home. Fluttershy gets startled of Apple Bloom's stomach.

"Wh-wh-what was that, Bloom?" Flutters asked.

"Mah tummy rumbled." Bloom giggled. "Now then, come on, let's go home."

"But Bloom! Do you know the way?" Flutters asked.

"No Fluttershy, but there are 12 pots of apple jam in mah cupboard, and they have been callin to mah tummy." Bloom explained.

"They have?" Flutters asked.

"Yes, Fluttershy. Ah couldn't hear them before, because Angel went talk. Ah think ah know they're callin from so come on! We'll just follow mah tummy." Bloom said. They walked off together and for a long time, Fluttershy said nothing, so as not to interrupt Bloom's apple pots; and sure enough, as the mist got thinner, and just when Fluttershy began to know where she was...

"Hello there, you two blokes! Where have you been?" Pinkie asked, as she bounces on Apple Bloom and Flutters.

"We've been tryin to find out our way back home." Bloom said.

"Bloom, I don't think Angel's splendid idea worked." Flutters said.

"Hey, where is the long eared, anyway?" Pinkie asked.

"He must still be missing in the mist." Bloom said.

"Well, leave it to me! I'll bounce 'em out of there! T-T-F-N! Ta-ta for now! Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Pinkie said, as she bounced back into the forest to go look for Angel. Meanwhile, Angel was still wandering around in the mist. By now he was lost and bewildered; and to make matters worse, his mind was beginning to play tricks on him. Angel was scared of the frog croaking up ahead, and the caterpillar eating a leaf on a tree. The crunching sounds and the croaking scared Angel half to death. "Apple Bloom?! Fluttershy?! HELP!" Angel cried. Angel started running away, but before he could run far, he gets bounced on by Pinkie.

"Hello Angel!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie! B-but you're suppose to be lot!" Angel said.

"Ah, Pinkies never get lost, bunny boy!" Pinkie giggled.

"Never... get... lost?" Angel asked sadly.

"Of course not, silly!" Pinkie said.

"Come on, Angel! Let's go home! Hang on!" Pinkie said, as Angel grabbed her tail and bounced him out of the woods, and Angel was now a humiliated rabbit; a lost and found rabbit; and a 'oh why oh why do these things happen to me' rabbit!


	6. Apple the Bloom Finds Tracks

And now we come to the next chapter, in which the first snowfall had covered the Everfree Forest; and in which Pinkie Pie learns that even bouncing can be overdone. On this day, Spike was waiting for Pinkie to take him out to play.

"I'M BORED, Twilight! Where's Pinkie?!" Spike complained.

Twilight giggles and says; "Be patient, Spike! He'll be-" But just then, Pinkie pops out of nowhere, and slips on the snow, and splatters snow all over Spike.

"Well, here I am! Did I surprise you, Spike?" Pinkie asked him, as he wipes the snow off him.

"No, and you got snow all over my scales! It's going to take another 7 hour bubble bath to get myself clean!" Spike complained. Twilight glares at Spike, because that was not what he was suppose to say. Spike sighs and says in an annoyed tone; "Yes, Pinkie you surprised me. I like surprises."

"Hello Twilight, ma'am!" Pinkie greeted herself.

"Hello, Pinkie Pie dear!" Twilight greeted back, while shoveling the snow off her walkway.

Pinkie giggles and says; "She called me dear! So Spike, you ready for some bouncing?"

"No." Spike said, until Twilight glares at him again. "I mean yes! You and me are good bouncers."

"Just a moment, Spike!" Twilight said, as she placed a scarf on Spike's neck, and Spike just kept bouncing, which was making Twilight have a difficult time putting the scarf on Spike. "Goodness, you're bouncy today!"

"It's what Spikes do their bestest!" Spike said. "OW! Not so tight, Twilight!"

"Is your sweater warm enough?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, 'mother'." Spike said with an annoyed tone.

"Well c'mon, Spike! Let's go!" Pinkie said, as her and Spike started bouncing into the woods.

"Pinkie! Make sure you bring Spike back for his nap, and be careful!" Twilight called out.

"Don't worry, Twilight! I'll take care of the little nipper! Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Pinkie yelled.

"Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Spike mimicked her, and they bounced into the woods to have some fun.

Meanwhile, Angel was ice-skating on the frozen pond, humming to himself, and says; "Ah, what a perfect day! Peace and quiet, and thank goodness, no Pinkie Pie!"

What Angel didn't know, is that he spoke too soon, because Pinkie and Spike hopped near the pond and saw Angel ice-skating. "Hey, look! If it isn't ol long ears?" Pinkie giggled and said.

"Can Pinkies ice-skate, like Mister Angel?" Spike asked.

"Can Pinkies ice-skate? Why that's what Pinkies do the best! Weeeeee!" Pinkie yelled as she hopped onto the pond and started to slide on the slippery ice. "Say, this is a cinch!" Pinkie looked down to her legs, then she started bouncing on the ice, but the bouncing caused Pinkie to start slipping and sliding out of control. "WHOA! Look out, Angel!" she cried.

"Oh no! OH NO! Not her! NOO!" Angel cried, as Pinkie loses her balance and falls on Angel, which causes them both to slide out of the ice, and Pinkie lands inside a pile of snow, while Angel slides into his house, breaking everything inside. "Oh why does it always have to be me? Why, oh why, oh why?" Angel whined.

Spike bounced over to Pinkie to check up on her, and he asked; "Pinkie, Pinkie, are you alright?"

"Yuck! Pinkies don't like ice-skating!" Pinkie complained, as she wipes the snow out off of her. So after a while went by, Pinkie and Spike went farther into the Everfree Forest, looking for something that Pinkies do best.

As the two were bouncing, Spike said; "I bet Pinkies can climb trees, huh Pinkie?"

"Climb trees? Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo! That's what Pinkies do best!" Pinkie said, as Spike hops onto her shoulders. "Only Pinkies don't climb trees, they bounce them! Come on, let's go!" So while Spike was on Pinkie's back, Pinkie starts bouncing from tree branch to tree branch, until she reached the branch hanging on the tippy-top. She bounced so high, she nearly bounced right out of this fanfic! "Some bouncing, huh?" Just then Pinkie looked down, got scared, and held onto the branch real tight. "Say! How did this tree get so high?" Pinkie got really scared of the height she was in, and she held on tight. While she was holding on, Spike was swinging around on Pinkie's tail, having the time of his life. "HEY! HEEEEY! What's happening?!"

"Don't swing on a string, it's much to frail; the best thing to swing, is a Pinkie tail! Weeeee!" Spike yelled.

"S-s-stop it kid, please! S-T-O-P STOP! You're rocking the whole forest!" Pinkie cried.

Spike jumps off her tail and lands on a tree branch and chuckles, he then asks; "What's the matter Pinkie? Scared?"

"Oh thank goodness!" Pinkie sighed in relief. "I felt like I was getting sea-sick! I-I'm s-seeing too much!" We just have to leave Pinkie up in the tree for a little while, because down nearby, Apple Bloom was having a problem of her own.

"What are you doing, Bloom?" Fluttershy asked.

"Shhh! Trackin somethin." Bloom whispered following some hoof-prints on the snow.

"Tracking what?" Fluttershy whispered back.

"Oh that's what ah ask myself, Flutters." Bloom said, as she continued to follow the hoof-prints.

Fluttershy runs in front of Bloom and asks; "And what do you think you'll answer yourself?"

"Well, ah shall have to wait until ah catch up with it." Bloom said.

"Bloom, for a filly of very little brain, you're sure a smart one!" Flutters smiled and said.

"Thank ya, Fluttershy!" Bloom smiled and said back. "Ah ha!"

"Now what?" Flutters asked frightened, as she hid behind Apple Bloom.

"A very mysterious thing, Flutters! A whole new set of tracks! See?" Bloom explained. And so it seemed to be, there was a track joining each other here, getting fixed up with each other there; but to Bloom, quite clearly, four sets of hoof-marks. "Flutters, whatever it was that made these tracks, has now been joined by a whatever it is!" she said.

"Y-y-yes, and a-all of them a-ar-are proceeding i-in company." Flutters stuttered.

"Fluttershy, ah wasn't exactly expectin company." Bloom said.

"N-n-neither was I, Bloom." Flutters said. So the two went on feeling a little anxious now, in case the animals in front of them were of hostile intent.

"Helloooooo!" a voice yelled from the distance. Bloom and Flutters got surprised by the voice, and they started running around in a circle, and hid behind a brick wall that so happened to be there in the middle of the forest. Bloom took a peek, and saw a shadow over at the top of a nearby tree.

"Look, look Flutters! There's somethin in that tree over there!" Bloom pointed out.

"I-is t-that one of th-the f-f-fiercer a-animals?" Flutters asked

"Yes. It's a timberwolf." Bloom said.

"Wh-what do t-timberwolves d-do, Bloom?" Flutters asked frighteningly.

"Well, timberwolves always call 'hellooooo', and when ya look up they drop on you." Bloom explained.

"I-I'm looking d-down, Bloom." Flutters said.

"Helloooooo!" Pinkie called out.

"Hey Pinkie, it's Bloom and Flutters! Apple Bloom! Fluttershy!" Spike called out.

"Why, it's only Pinkie and Spike!" Bloom giggled and said, and walked over to them. "Hello, Spike! What are you and Pinkie doing up there?"

"I'm alright, but Pinkie's stuck!" Spike chuckled and said.

"HELP! SOMEPONY! PLEASE! Get Zecora!" Pinkie cried, still hanging on that top branch. It wasn't too long before word got back to Zecora and the others, that Pinkie was in trouble.

"Hello Fluttershy! Hello Apple Bloom! What is up that you called us so soon?" Zecora asked.

"Pinkie and Spike are up." Bloom said.

"Sweet Celestia! Spike, how did you get up there?!" Twilight asked worriedly.

"Easy, Twilight! We bounced up!" Spike said, swinging on one of the tree branches.

"Oh gracious! Do be careful!" Twilight said.

"I'm alright Twi, but Pinkie's stuck!" Spike said and chuckled.

"Oh, what a shame. That's too bad." Twilight said.

"No, that's good!" Angel corrected her. "You see, he can't bounce anypony from up there!"

"Well, now... we just have to get them down somehow." Zecora said, removing her jacket.

"Down? DOWN?! Do we have to?" Angel asked.

"Let's go at it, everypony hold a corner of my jacket." Zecora said, as Bloom, Twilight, Zecora, and barely Flutters each held a corner of Zecora's jacket, and held it out like a trampoline. "You first Spike! Jump down from that height!"

Spike started hoping on the tree branch, and Twilight got a bit worried. "Try not to fall too fast, Spike!" she called out.

"Don't tell me, tell gravity!" Spike said, as he jumped down and landed safely on the coat. Twilight picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Oh thank Celestia!" Twilight said, feeling relieved.

"That was fun! Come on, Pinkie! It doesn't hurt! Jump!" Spike called out.

"You're next Pinkie! Jump immediately!" Zecora called out.

"Jump?! Pinkies don't jump! They bounce!" Pinkie said frighteningly.

"Then bounce down." Bloom suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous! Pinkies only bounce up!" Pinkie corrected her.

"You can try... climbing down from that height." Zecora suggested.

"No, we Pinkies can't climb down, because... because... umm... tail! Their tails get in the way!" Pinkie said, making an excuse.

"Horray! If she won't jump down, and she can't climb down, then we just have to leave him up there forever!" Angel said happily.

"Forever?! OH, if I ever get out of here, I promise never to bounce again! Ever!" Pinkie swore.

"I heard that Pinkie! She promised! Did you hear her promise?! I heard heard! I heard heard! You heard her, didn't you?!" Angel asked everypony.

Well, Pinkie, your bouncing really got you into trouble this time. "Say, who are you?" Pinkie asked me the narrator. I'm the narrator. "Oh well, please for Luna's sake, narrate me down from here!" Very well, hold on tight. Readers, tilt your computer screens or laptops a little bit to the right, so she can slide down safely using the words. If you did so, then we can tell her to let go. Look for yourself, Pinkie! You're completely safe! After Pinkie slides down the words, she happily hugs the snow and says; "Oh good ol snow, good ol ground!" she starts kissing the ground. "I'm so happy, I feel like bouncing!"

"AH AH AH! You promised! You promised!" Angel reminded her.

"Oh... I did didn't I?" Pinkie said sadly. "Y-you telling me, I-I can never bounce again?"

"NEVER!" Angel yelled.

"N-never?" Pinkie asked sadly. "Not even a... teensy... weensy... bounce?"

"Not even a snitch of a bounce!" Angel said. Just then, Pinkie's mane deflated, and she looks down on the ground and starts walking away sadly; and everypony except Angel felt real bad.

"Oh the poor dear!" Twilight sighed. "It's too bad." Angel turns to Apple Bloom and gives her a wink.

"Zecora? I like the old Pinkie better." Spike said to her

"So do I." Zecora said.

"Me too." Fluttershy said.

"Me too!" Spike said, even though he already said he did before.

"Of course we all do! Don't you agree, Angel?" Twilight asked. Angel who was still smiling, turns to the others and then frowns.

"I-I..." Angel stuttered.

"Well, Angel?" Zecora asked.

"I... there is a... what I mean is..." Angel stuttered.

"Well?" Bloom asked.

"Umm... well... alright. I guess I like the old Pinkie too." Angel said, rolling his eyes.

Just then, Pinkie, whose mane was back to normal, bounces on Angel and asks excitedly; "Does this mean I can have my bounce back?! Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo! C'mon Angel! Let's you and me bounce, huh?!" she asks.

"Good heavens! Me bounce!?" Angel asked.

"Why certainly! Look! You have the feet for it!" Pinkie pointed out.

"I have?" Angel asked.

"Sure! Come on! Try it; and make you feel just grrrrrrreat!" Pinkie said as she starts bouncing, and helping Angel bounce too. Just then, Angel started smile and laugh.

"Well I'll be! This is fun!" Angel said as she continued bouncing next to Pinkie. "Come on everypony! Bounce!"

Just then, the whole gang started bouncing around with them, and Pinkie sang her theme song again; "Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo! _The wonderful thing about Pinkies! Is Pinkies are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber! Their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy; fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN! But the most wonderful thing about Pinkies is I'm the only one! I'm the only one!"_ Pinkie growls.


End file.
